Now or Never
by Kioko Yuki
Summary: Sakura reflects on the past and her own feelings, as she sits by Naruto's form... Rated for character death NaruSaku


**Okay, this is a oneshot songfic...**

**First story I ever posted cause apparently, the rest suck ((or so say parental figures)) **

**Warning: Angst, character death**

** Song: Now or Never by Josh Groban**

**Disclaimer: I own not Josh Groban, or his songs, or Naruto... or any other manga or anime... if I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...  
**

* * *

_I watched the morning dawn upon your skin_, _splinter in the light_

The light of the morning made your skin glow, a soft glow, like an angel, like a spirit… a tear fell down my cheek as I listened to your struggled breathing, the shallow, short breaths as you struggled, and all I could do was hold your hand…

_It caught and frayed the very heart of us_

Once I thought I would give my heart to another, but now, when it seems that things are too late, I realise it belonged to you, the one who always worked the hardest, the one who was always trying his best…

_It's been hiding there inside for all this time_

How could I not have seen it before? You always managed to make things better, make me laugh and smile whenever I was down, you'd go out of your way to make me happy… you went on an impossible mission just for me…

Now that I think back, ever since we were small, you would try and make me happy, of course, boys back then were supposed to be gross, except for one, the _perfect_ one, the one who did this to you… the boy we were all supposed to love… how can he be perfect when he's such a monster? When he does things like this to people, all to get revenge…

_How much sure thing winds up just like this? Clockwork silence only knows… Cause it's no one's fault, there's no black and white_

Who's to say the one who did this to you did not have a just cause either? Who's to say when taking revenge goes too far? Nobody told _him_ when to knock it off and get a grip, save for you… you tried… you did your best… all for me…

Another thought hits me, why couldn't I save you? Is this all my fault? Your fault for working on something that some would deem to hard for anyone, or my fault for asking such a thing? I can't be sure, I can't even guess… as these thoughts run through my head, more tears stream down my face…

_Only you and me, in this endless night…_

Even though the sun is shining brightly, everything seems dark… what will I do, without you?

_And as the hours run away, with another life…_

Oh how I wished to grab time and make it stand still, make it stop and give back to you the liveliness

_Oh darling can't you see it's now or never, it's now or never_

What do I tell you, now that I've realised my mistake? What can I say to make you realise that I do care, that I don't think of you as a failure? That, you are my friend… how do I say all this?

_Sleeping anxious still at 3 am…_

For anyone passing by, you would look like you're asleep, your eyes are closed, and your breathing is shallow, but no one would pass by anyways… and it may only be me fantasising that you are simply asleep

_We're trying far too hard…_

You always dreamed of being the best, or so you told everyone… but I could see, when you sat all alone, that you simply wanted to be recognised. I didn't tell anyone, and now… I regret that choice…

_Tattered thought balloons above our heads sinking in the weight of all we have to say…_

I can see you struggling, I can hear your voice calling my name softly, but that's all you can manage at this point… are you trying to talk to me?

I see your hand move towards me, reach out for me, but, at this point, I can't move anymore.

My tears fall freely down my face, soaking your sweater, the sweater I used to think so bright and obnoxious but has now faded…

_Whys and what ifs have since long played out, left us short on happy endings_

Could we have been happy together? Would it have been possible? What if I had noticed your feelings before? What if I had noticed my own?

More tears fell, accompanied by sobs, I couldn't stop them, they simply kept coming, and I let them fall, just as I had let him…

_And it's no one's fault, there's no black and white, only you and me on this endless night. And as the hours run away with another life oh, darling can't you see it's now or never, it's now or never_

I stared up at the sky, if there was a heaven, if there was a God, if there were angels, why was no one protecting this boy? This person who deserved so much better? He had suffered too much in his life…

_Now or never, now or never… You know that there's so much more_

There is so much more to you than what you show on the outside, such a better character, such life, such love. You were able to do whatever it takes for those you called your friends…

_And it's no one's fault, there's no black and white, only you and me on our final night. And as the hours run away with another life oh, darling can't you see it's now or never, it's now or never_

"Sa-ku-ra," I hear your voice, you're straining yourself too much, please stop this!

"Sa-ku-ra… I lo-ve you…" hearing your voice say these words, say the words that I knew you held inside for so long, my heart broke for you.

Sobs shook my body as I held you close, my head above your heart, listening to its final beats before it stilled.

"Naruto…" I whispered to the corpse of my friend, my best friend, "I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for all of you who think this suck, but it was 2am when I wrote this...**


End file.
